Born to it
"Born to it" to piąta piosenka w albumie Freefonix. Jest śpiewana przez Freezbone'a i BB. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku "Początek historii". Jest śpiewana pod koniec kilku odcinków. Tekst piosenki Everything you need to bethumb|300px|right|Born to it Is everything you are Some things you can't learn They've got to flow from the heart Space and time control your mind Until you dare to start And when you hit that note You're gonna tear it apart. We were born to it (When you really get the vibe) Join to it (And you really feel alive) On to it, But once it's near You can turn time (You can turn time, you can turn time) (You can turn time, you can turn time) But you already knew it You can turn time (You can turn time, you can turn time) (You can turn time, you can turn time) Don't hide what you've got inside You're born, born, born to it Ah yea Ah yea, ah Yea baby, check this Hit the note and, Control time and Peel up, reel up, Bring it back on rewind and Fix what needs to be fixed So we can be wix So we can just blink every mix Be who you wanna be Live how you wanna live Play what you wanna play, And you gotta lot to give Girl play the violin Let love begin From, deep within Turning enemy to friend We were born to it (When we really get the vibe) Join to it (And we really feel alive) On to it, But once it's near (Too ready? Haha! You can feel it in the air) You can turn time (You can turn time, you can turn time) (You can turn time, you can turn time) But you already knew it You can turn time (You can turn time, you can turn time) (You can turn time, you can turn time) Don't hide what you've got inside You're born, born, born to it It's Mo Start and I'm so so wix Mantyz hit my knee If you wanna see tricks Like a reflex Out come the decks I mix Bringing out the brand new licks for kicks I'm so sick rated We've got game for gates But we never ever knew before the accolade Baby ComaCo's beat ComaCo's win the most Start brings a riot And it might not go bust Everything you need to be Is everything you are Some things you can't learn They've got to flow from the heart Space and time control your mind Until you dare to start And when you hit that note You're gonna tear it apart. We were born to it (When we really get the vibe) Join to it (And we really feel alive) On to it, But once it's near You can turn time (You can turn time, you can turn time) (You can turn time, you can turn time) But you already knew it You can turn time (You can turn time, you can turn time) (You can turn time, you can turn time) Don't hide what you've got inside You're born, born, born to it